the purebred
by chaosclanlord
Summary: Tsukune is a vampire and goes to the school for youkai, what will happen with him and Moka? This is a fanfiction not intended for younger audiences. THERE IS A REASON AS TO WHY I RATED IT "M"
1. in the beggening

Tskune walked around the slums of Tokyo, he had been feeling hungry lately and no matter what he did nothing would even come close to filling him, but he had a hunch why. "Impossible" he muttered to himself, I would never be lonely. But even though the said those words to himself he knew it was true, and he had to find someone that would be accepting of him and who he was. Just then he was handed a flyer from a mysterious man, and when he read it he wanted to check this place out. You see this was a flyer for a school, but not just any school, a school for youkai. When he got to the school he started to walk through a forest to get to the buildings that made up the school, but all of a sudden a girl with long pink flowing hair crashed into him on her bike. "I am so sorry, I am anemic and I lost control of the bike" she said, but the aroma of blood filled the air and she found herself wanting to taste his blood and just as she was about to bite him, he pulled away, and she caught a glimpse of his face. He was a pale skinned boy with silver hair and blood red eyes, and she thought she saw fangs in his mouth, but before she was able to ask him about it, he was out of hearing distance. "That was close; I will definantly not want to be bleeding around her" he said to himself.

-Later on in class-

"You won't find a single human on this campus" said the teacher, and as she finished saying this a girl burst in to the class room, "it's her" Tskune muttered to himself. As the girl explained why she was late the teacher just smiled and said you may take a seat in front of Aono Tskune. When the school bell rang Tskune decided to head to the roof to keep to himself for a bit. "I know you are there" he said to the girl that was following him. And as she came out he recognized her as the girl who had crashed into him on her bike, "your that girl, what is your name and why do you seem to be interested in me?" he asked her. "My name is Akashiya Moka, and I just can't resist your blood, it is too intoxicating, besides I think we share something in common" said moka, when she said this Tskune raised his brow and said "Oh really? And what would that be?". "We are both vampires" she said. Tskune chuckled and said "Do you honestly think I would break the rules and tell you what I really am even if you got it right?" "No, but I have a feeling that I did get it right" she said. And after a couple of minutes of awkward silence, she asked him to pull off her rosary, and he willingly did it to see what would happen although he already had a pretty good idea. And after a couple of seconds stood a girl with blood read eyes and silver hair, just like him. "She got it right" he said to the new person standing in front of him. "Heh, another vampire at this school, you know this can go one of two ways, you can try to fight me and loose or you can stay out of my way, and maybe you will live." said the inner moka. "Actually it's the other way around, you cant honestly sit there and say that your sisters haven't mentioned me in some form, especially that one that works for fairy tail." He said sarcastically. But just as they were about to find out who was stronger the school bell rang and they had to get back to class.


	2. The next day

-The next day-

Tskune couldn't help but feel attracted to moka and found himself thinking more and more about her, it was like every time he turned a corner he would see moka, and she would quickly run away. So after about the fifth day of this Tskune decided to confront her about this. The next day he backed her into a corner so she couldn't run away, "why is it that I can't stop thinking about you, and whenever I see you around the school you run away?" he said in a clod menacing voice. She just looked at him and said "you can't stop thinking about me!?! No it is the other way around." When he heard this Tskune looked surprised, he had never felt like this before, he was feeling wanted for the first time in his life.

-Flashback (to when he was like 5 years old)-

"W… w… what are you!?!" asked a child on the playground. "Don't be afraid of me, I only want a friend" Tskune said. At this the kid ran away and Tskune never saw him again, and when he went to find other kids to play with, they all knew what he was from the first kid and ran away too. "Why won't anybody be my friend" Tskune said sobbing.

-End flashback-

Before either one could say anything else, moka kissed Tskune, and neither one of them pulled away for a minute or two. "Wow…" said Tskune "I just now realized this but I love you moka" as he said this moka smiled and said I know what it is like to be alone, and I know a way to fix that. Moka lead Tskune to a part of the campus where they could be alone, "Tskune I will only do this if you promise that you will be all mine and nobody else's." moka said "I swear moka, that I will never love anyone other than you" he answered her, and with that she started getting undressed, as did Tskune. His lips pierced hers and as they pulled away Tskune started to fondle Moka's entire body, when she couldn't take it anymore she whispered in Tskune's ear "you can do better than that cant you?" at this he started to lick her clit. _I can't take much more of this. _Moka thought to herself her moans soon turned into pleasured shrieks as Tskune continued to drive her over the edge, he started to fuck her like there was no tomorrow and soon Moka let out a muffled scream, "Moka I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, and when Moka shook her head no he was right back to making her cum onto his erected dick, _I cant hold it much longer_ he thought to himself as he released his load into her.

-The next morning-

Neither of them remembered what happened the previous night and didn't know what they were doing out in the forest that surrounds the school. _**You idiot!!!**_ Said the inner Moka, _**you don't have a single clue as to what happened last night!?! Well let me fill you in**_, and with this she told the outer moka everything that happened the previous night in detail. We really did it? She hugged Tskune as they walked into class that day, and Tskune knew that something had happened the previous night, something that made him and moka one.


	3. the new girl

**Okay so, for a good Rosario+vampire Fanfic to be you have to introduce the harem at some point, and we will start off with kurumu-chan, now I might or might not throw a wrench in the works of Tsukune and Moka, and if you have watched the series you will know what is about to happen. But read on and find out, it's gonna get juicy.**

Tsukune was walking around the hall when moka caught up to him and said "hey baby!!" _So that's what happened that night._ Tsukune thought to himself. And while the two were engaged in conversation a girl with bright blue hair was watching them from the shadows. _That girl is going to get in my way, I will be the ruler of this school, and that boy is too caught up in her he wont be able to be my slave._ With this she purposely bumped into Moka but made it look like an accident. "I am sorry about that" said the girl to Moka. But Tsukune knew that it was no accident. That girl wanted something, and he would figure out what it was that she wanted. _So she is a vampire is she? Well that is not a problem I will just take the boy to water since vampires can't touch water. _

_**-Later on that night-**_

Tsukune awoke to find that he had been dragged out of his bed by an unknown person; however he figured that he would fight back when they were where they were going to go. After about fifteen minutes of her dragging him she stopped inside the fence of the pool. _This is bad._ Tsukune thought to himself._ If I touch that water I won't be able to fight for a while because of the pain. _"Well your awake" said the girl. "Who are you? What are you doing? And why am I here?" "My name is Kurumu Kurono, as for what I am doing you will soon find out, and as to why you are here…" with this she cast her spell on Tsukune and tied him up so he couldn't go anywhere, and went to go get moka.

_**-At Moka's room-**_

"I have something you will want back, but if you are too chicken to come and get him I understand and will make sure to let him know." Said the newly identified Kurumu to Moka, "what have you done to him!?!" moka yelled, but it was too late, Kurumu was already out of hearing distance. Moka followed her to the pool where she saw Tsukune standing next to it. "TSUKUNE NO!!!!!!" screamed moka as she pushed him away from the pool. "if you would have done that you could have died!" said moka, but Tsukune just looked at her with blank eyes and said "do I know you?" crushed by this moka ran away, and said "I NEVER WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN!!!" but her inner self knew what was going on, and what Kurumu, was but she decided that the outer moka was in enough distress and decided to tell her tomorrow. While this was happening Kurumu was back at the pool with Tsukune and trying to talk to him about her and how great she is **(authors note: or at least she thinks she is)** but he kept saying "Moka" and she kept having to use her power on him, and when she decided that was enough and that she won that night she took him back to his bedroom, where she planned to sleep also, to make sure nobody tried anything funny with Tsukune.

_**-The next day-**_

The next day in the halls Moka found out all about last night, but didn't know what to do, she couldn't pull off her rosary, and Tsukune was under the control of that succubus. When she walked into class she was surprised to see the succubus girl not with Tsukune. And she thought that this might be her chance, and with that she walked over and hugged Tsukune. But things weren't all good for long as Moka heard someone cracking their knuckles behind her. She looked and saw it was that succubus that had control over Tsukune, and she high-tailed it to her seat. But after class was over she confronted Kurumu in the hall and challenged her to a fight on the roof, and later on the roof the succubus showed up with half the school, and Tsukune.

**Well I am going to leave it there, I will try to write more tomorrow, but I think that is a good cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't you just hate it when authors use a cliffhanger? Well I just did so deal with it, oh and if there is something you want to see happen in the Fanfic then review it and tell me what you want, because I check the reviews everyday, and your input matters to me. Gotta go. Bye.**


	4. the fight

They stood on the roof and neither of them spoke a word until Tsukune muttered something about Moka. "Shutup!!!" snapped kurumu as she quickly put him back under her spell and proceeded to attack Moka. He stood there watching the whole thing and laughed inside as he saw how strong kurumu was, _this wont be hard _he thought to himself. But after about ten minutes of Moka getting the shit beat out of her he decided that it was time to move and make it known that he loved moka and nobody else. And before anyone could see what happened Moka's rosary had come off. As she started to look like her inner self Tsukune was behind her looking at kurumu and laughing, "that's it my slave!!! Get her!!!" yelled kurumu, "you really think you ever had me under your control, I was merely toying with you so this moment would be all the more fun." Said Tsukune, and with this he delivered a swift kick to her jaw and nearly broke it, while sending the succubus flying backwards 50 meters. But she quickly regained her composure and flew at Tsukune and tried to hit him, but he caught her punch and broke her arm by twisting it. "Moka take off the limiter on my wrist" said Tsukune. And before she did anything else the inner moka took off the limiter that Tsukune always wore. As this happened Moka joined the fight and was beating the shit out of kurumu and taunting her. As Tskune walked over moka stepped out of the way and Tsukune's blood red eyes focused right on kurumu. "You know… you can't force people to do what you want them to do… even if you are a succubus." He said as he stepped on her neck and almost broke it. But she wasn't going to be done in so easily and she fought back with all her power, and broke free only to have Tsukune rip off her wings, she showed no pain as she rushed him and tried for any shot she could get, but this only made Tskune laugh as he said "what have we learned about trying to rush me?" and he broke her other arm, at this point she was just trying desperately to make it out alive since she knew that she had pissed Tsukune off enough to where he wanted to kill her and would do anything to succeed at that. "WAIT" she screamed but Tsukune didn't hear it as she was trying to find a place to hide, she desperately tried to reason with him but all attempts failed when he answered every question with the same answer, "why?" he punched her in her gut as she spit up blood and guts and tried to keep conscious but she was fading fast and looked at moka to stop him. "TSUKUNE!!! THAT'S ENOUGH" said moka in a firm voice. And after the battle was over some people carried her to the schools hospital and were making fun of how she lost until she put them back under her spell and made them do some stuff that they would never do if they had any control over it.

-The next week-

"TSUKUNE-KUN!!!" said kurumu as she came up to him, "I have decided that you are my destined one" she said. With this moka looked at her like she was crazy and looked to Tsukune for an answer. "she wants to spend the rest of her life with me" Tsukune whispered in Moka's ear. She looked at him and said "HE IS MINE!!!!" "girls, girls, lets not fight right now, we have to get to class anyway.


	5. the club

The next day in class Tsukune couldn't concentrate on or for that matter care what the teacher was saying.

But after class the teacher stopped him and told him that he might want to think about a club or other activity that he might want to join, and of course since she was the sponsor of the newspaper club she recommended it saying stuff about what a great time he would have and how he might even be able to get out of class sometimes.

But he declined saying that he didn't want to join a club and felt that he would be too good for athletics.

"I will join!!!" said an enthusiastic Moka and as she said this Tsukune looked at her and knew that if he didn't join it was all over for him.

"On second thought, I think I WILL join the club, the idea of getting out of class appeals to me" said the less than enthusiastic Tsukune.

And knowing Kurumu she joined to if only to be near Tsukune more.

"GREAT!! THREE NEW MEMBERS" said Nekonome, and with that she told them to meet her in room 230 after the last class of the day and she would introduce them to the president of the club and give them their first assignment to write a story about.

-Later that day-

When the three got to room 230 they saw nekonome and an older student who was eyeing the girls slightly and them met Tsukune's eyes after looking at moka.

They didn't want to say anything until spoken to so they all remained quiet until the teacher noticed them and welcomed them to the newspaper club.

Well this is it, the newspaper club of youkai academy. This is gin and he is the president of the club. Tsukune noticed a piece of silver gin was wearing around his neck and started to think about what youkai he could possibly be.

But just then the teacher was asked to go to a conference and left them with gin and their first assignment.

"Well it looks like we are going to be covering the ongoing peeking epidemic that is happening" said gin.

"What are you talking about?" asked kurumu.

"Well you see there is a student or teacher in this school that is looking at the girls as they are changing in the locker rooms. And it is our job to find out who it is and let the public know" explained the senior to the new member.

"well then lets see who it is" said Tsukune.

Well I think I will leave it there since my broken finger hurts from writing. I will try to post the next chapter sooner than I did this one but be glad I wrote anything at all people.


	6. the assignment

**Sorry for not updating this in a while guys but I have been packing to move, and I need to concentrate on that, but here is a chapter I wanted to write in my free time that way I didn't loose my readers.**

As Tsukune and Gin walked out of the room Tsukune figured out what youkai he was, but knowing this information and telling it would be bad for him, he decided to wait and tell Moka's inner personality so they could both decide what would be a good course of action to take.

"So… word is quickly getting around that you are pretty strong Tsukune, I heard you almost killed the blue haired girl and didn't give a damn." Said gin trying to strike up a conversation.

"My reputation precedes me…" replied Tsukune coldly

"Anyway our job today is to stake out the windows of the locker rooms and see if the dirt bag shows his face." Gin explained

"Wouldn't that make us as low as him if we were to be seen by someone?" asked Tsukune

"Maybe, but that's a rick we have to take if we want to expose the person"

Just then Gin hopped up on a box and told Tsukune that he had found him and that he was planning the next time he would go out peeping.

But Tsukune was not going to do that not even if it were to be the scoop the newspaper so desperately needed. But after about 5 minutes Gin convinced him to get up there and take the picture. But after Tsukune snapped the picture he realized what he had just done, and looked for Gin, but surprisingly he was nowhere to be found.

"Great now it looks like it's me who is doing this… I wonder what moka is going to say about this"

The girls in the locker room weren't too happy with Tsukune as they closed in on him, but somehow he managed to escape their beating and get back to the dorms.

**-in the newspaper club room-**

"…So you see moka it was Tsukune all along, he tricked all of us into believing that he was a harmless student, but turned out to be nothing but a low life." Said Gin

(outer moka) - _This isn't right, how could he have been there when Tsukune was taking the pictures unless he set him up for it, and now instead of him taking the fall for it and being marked for the rest of his days here, he has transferred that to Tsukune. _

(Inner moka) -_ Well you certainly have figured that one out, but what do you plan to do about it, if Gin finds out you know its really him he will do something equally bad to you, and you and I both know that in order for people not to take advantage of you need to maintain a strong reputation._

(Outer moka) - _I know that but I cant stand seeing Tsukune taking the fall for something he didn't do, or at least didn't mean to do, we need proof that it is Gin so we can print it in the school newspaper and expose him to the school's public. _

(Inner moka) – _And how exactly do you plan to do that? You can't very well ask him for proof, it would reveal you know, and you can't go into the boy's dorm without getting in serious trouble. _

**-Back with Tsukune-**

He was pacing around the room wondering about something.

_Moka said she wanted to talk with me but for all I know she wants to beat the shit out of me, what should I do?_

But before he could come up with an answer to that question he heard a knock at the door and found out that it was moka.

"I need to talk to you" she said.

After they had both told each other what happened (with the exception of Tsukune telling moka what Gin was) it looked more and more like Gin was the low life and that he tried to frame Tsukune.

"But I have a plan to expose him, if you can sneak into his room and find the evidence we need to put in the paper so we can show the school that you are innocent then they will have to believe you and not Gin, but I do see one drawback, when Gin finds out what you have done he will for sure come and try to kill you, but that could be dangerous for you if he is also an S-class monster." She said.

"Moka I know what kind of monster he is and I will need your inner sides help in defeating him, so I will have to remove your Rosario when the fight comes." He told her.

"I don't care if I have to do that Tsukune, I just want to clear your name, and my inner side is telling me to tell you the same thing." She said.

"Thank you… both of you, now if you will excuse me I will have to go to Gins room and fin out where he keeps the photographs he has taken of girls while they are changing.

With that he was out the door and up the stairs to find the evidence to beat Gin at his own game.

**-In Gins room-**  
it was easy for Tsukune to get past Gins roommate since he was a D-class monster, in fact it was so easy that Tsukune killed him right there

"Now if I were Gin where would I keep the photographs I had taken" he asked himself.

And just then he noticed something on a shelf in the closet. It was a photo album marked "private" and when he looked inside he was surprised to see that Gin was as stupid as he thought, He figured when he was fighting the roommate that Gin wouldn't hide them in such an obvious place.

When he returned to the newspaper clubs room he told the girls that he got a story wrote and had got pictures to put in with the story to expose Gin for who he truly is.

And so they put the newspaper into production and when distributed Gin came into the newspaper club room only to find a note that read "meet me on the roof…"

**Well readers sorry about the long wait to update the story, but until I move I will have to suspend it, thanks for your cooperation. **


	7. Payback

As an angry Gin made his way to the roof of the school, preparations were being made, then as he removed his limiter Tsukune caught a glimpse of Gin passing the last couple of stairs and coming to the roof.

"So you decided to show up?" Tsukune said in a mocking voice to Gin

"You just had to go tell the whole school I was the pervert, why couldn't you be a good little boy and just play along? At least that way you would live."

And as the clouds moved away it revealed a full moon.

_This is bad, I had planned on taking on Gin when he was not in his stage of most power, but I can't help it now, I have to fight him or else I and moka will die._

Just as he thought this Gin moved quickly to him and knocked him back about 10 yards with an uppercut to the lower jaw.

Tsukune got back up and was bleeding a little

"You will pay for that Gin, werewolf or not" Tsukune said.

Then Tsukune went in to a state that can only be described by one word… Bloodlust.

He started to move at Gin as fast as he could and it still was not enough, gin easily avoided his attacks and sent Tskune crashing into the roof/ground when he brought his foot down on Tsukune's back.

When Tsukune did not get up for about a minute moka went rushing over to see if he was alright

"Moka, I need your help, I picked a bad time to fight Gin, and I need another vampire to help me kill him." Said Tsukune.

And with that he ripped off Moka's rosary, suddenly white light encompassed Moka's body and Gin did not know what happened.

"What is this, some sort of a trick!?!" Gin shouted while he was taunting Tsukune.

"Oh, I can assure you that this is no trick, far worse, for now there are two vampires, and if one of us misses I can guarantee you that the other one wont."

Moka's inner self looked at Tsukune, and grinned.

"So the mighty vampire Tsukune needs my help… fine I will help you, but on one condition, and we will talk about that later." Said Moka

And with that she landed a swift kick to Gins side causing bones to shatter and be heard from at least 20 feet away.

"Contrary to your belief, that actually felt good, I have been trying to pop that bone back into place for a while now, and it finally is." Mocked Gin.

But as he was taunting Moka, a shadowy figure appeared to rise out from the ground behind him.

"wrong… move…"

Gin was hit from behind and was sent flying to Moka, who made sure that he would never have kids.

While he was curled up in a ball on the ground, Kurumu came up and was shocked to see Gin was a werewolf.

Gin started to laugh

"You idiots don't realize, I never even used my full power, but if it will go like this I think that I might have to."

With this gin started to take his true form.

Moka was surprised and looked at Gin.

"You never told me he was a werewolf Tsukune."

"I didn't think that I would have to involve you in this fight…"

"What else don't I know…"

"Really Moka, is this the best time to be discussing that? Or is the concept of our deaths just a joke to you?"

"right I forgot about that."

Gin charged at Tsukune and cut deep into them with his claws.

Blood started to pour out of him

But he shrugged the attack off

"is that the best you can do to me gin?"

"nowhere close!!"

But before Gin had time to react Tsukune was in front of him and beating the shit out of him

Only after Gin was unconscious and more than likely dead did moka pull Tsukune off of him.

"That's enough, he is dead and will never bother us again."

"I am really not sure about that Moka"

And right on cue Kurumu ran over to him after she was able to get over her fear of gin, and almost smothered Tsukune with her breasts.

KURUMU CANT BREATH!!!!!!!!!!

And with that moka looked at her like "do you really wanna die today?"

And as the bell rang they all left for class.

About five seconds after the bell rang a girl came out from behind a tree trunk and stood on a branch.

"you will me mine Aono Tukune…"

With that the trunk of the tree froze and the girl jumped down off of it.


	8. The Ice Girl

Okay so to everyone who has read this fanon I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating it. I lost interest in the storyline I had and couldn't find another one that would fit, anyway, I found one at long last and am going to try to update every week, but don't count on that as I have to keep my schedule in real life and cannot let this interfere with it.

**Enter… Mizore!**

Tsukune sat in the classroom barely listening to the lesson that was being taught while he himself was lost in thought, when suddenly a "new student" burst into the classroom.

"Hi there, are you a new student?" asked the always cheerful Nekonome Sensei.

"No, I just never came to class because of personal reasons, my name is Mizore" she said.

"Well there is only one seat left in the classroom and you may have it… please hurry and take your seat so we can get on with the lesson" Said Nekonome just as the bell rang to signal the end of the last period of class that day.

After class Tsukune hooked up with Moka, who being the usual outer moka was overjoyed to see him, and as they were walking down the hall Kurumu came and was suffocating Tsukune with her breasts yet again, because she knew as long as it was outer moka who was around Tsukune she would be safe from any bodily harm.

Tsukune however pushed her off and made sure to tell her that Moka was his love and that he would never have feelings for Her, which imminently sent Kurumu into a deep depression and made her go up to her room and start scheming on how to get her man to love her.

"I'm sorry about that Moka-san, I honestly don't know why the hell she thinks she will spilt us up"

Moka just smiled and said it was okay and hugged Tsukune which made every guy there want to kill him since he didn't look like he could do anything and they didn't know what he really was or what he really could do.

So as the walked through the halls the floor in front of Moka turned to ice and caused moka to slip and spill her tomato juice all over her self.

"Hey Moka, what happened and are you alright?" asked Tsukune caring about what happened to moka and thought that someone was trying to hurt him but screwed up.

"yeah I'm fine Tsukune, The floor is covered with ice and I slipped when I stepped on it." She said while rubbing her head.

Tsukune looked around for the person who did it but with how many people were in the hallway at that moment and who could have done it there were just too many to count. One person though caught Tsukune's eye, the new girl from the last class was standing about 15 feet away and looking at Tsukune like he was the world's most expensive jewel.

Tsukune asked moka if he could go over to see what she wanted and moka told him to go but just as he got close to the girl she suddenly walked away in a hurry like she had to be somewhere else.

"Moka, there is this girl I just saw who may have done that to you, she is pretty noticeable as she is an ice maiden and is always sucking on her lollipop, if you see her get away from her because if she tries to hurt you and I'm not there I don't think anyone will be there to pull of your limiter and help you kick her ass." Said Tsukune as he walked back over and helped moka dry her shirt from the tomato juice.

They went back to the room they shared on campus and Tsukune turned on his huge $5000 sound system to blast out the music of green day and started to sing along while he watched Moka change her clothes. Just then he noticed the same girl from earlier in the hall outside on a tree limb with a camera.

"Uh Moka… you know that girl in the hall I told you about earlier?" he asked hesitantly

"Yeah I remember… why?" she said with the same tone.

"Well I think she is a lesbian stalker… because she is outside on a tree branch taking pictures… I'm going to kill her now, I will be back soon" and with that he kissed his mate and barged through the window at the mystery girl.

Moka followed Tsukune when she got dressed to go help him kick this girl's ass since she was taking pictures of her while she was naked.

"well this is very bad for me" said the mystery girl as she was using every trick in her book to shake them off her tail.

"GET OVER HERE YOU BITCH!" Moka yelled, but it was no use as she was already falling way behind her mate and the girl with the camera.

Once Tsukune caught up to the girl he threw her to the ground and took the camera to destroy it, after he did that he looked at the girl with what could only be described as pure bloodlust.

"who are you and why were you taking pictures of my mate while she was naked!" he roared at her.

"I wasn't taking pictures of her… I was taking pictures of you, because I have fallen in love with you Aono Tsukune…" she said.

"What the hell, I don't even know you and your saying your in love with me how the hell do you even know my name and for that matter why did you hurt my mate earlier in the hall you bitch" he asked

"I have seen what you can do… and I find that attractive so I went into the school files to find out everything about you. And I have been stalking you hoping that you would see me but every time it gets close to happening I chicken out, and as for your mate I cant have her in my way since I want you to be all mine." She told him.

"Well what is your name girl?" he asked furiously.

"Mizore"

Well I am sorry for the short chapter and I am sorry I haven't updated in god only knows when, but I will try to be more frequent now. Ciao!


	9. The Masters

She froze in place, pure fear coarsing through her veins.

"Why must you monsters prove yourselves, this is why I asked my friend the headmaster to move my mate and I to a private house on the outskirts of the campus, that way slime like you can't bother us, there is only one other girl allowed to stay there and thats the succubus Kurumu." said Tsukune.

Mizore after hearing this wondered if she got on his good side if he would allow her to stay with him. and asked "Tsukune-san..."

At the mention of San moka had her neck, "YOU NEVER CALL MY MATE SAN YOU BITCH" she screamed at the ice girl.

Mizore realizing that her life was in serious danger she decided to do whatever these two said

After whispering something into her mates ear Moka said "Do you want to stay in our private mansion?"

Mizore lept at the oppertunity and said "YES PLEASE!"

"Then your gonna be our slave..." Said Tsukune

They took her to the dungeons of the shool and they started to affix the chains to her arms and legs appropriately providing easy acess to her pussy, ass, and mouth.

Moka dove right in sucking Tsukune's fat cock and Tsukune started to finger the ice girl.

"She's cold in here, that further eleminates the possibility of even thinking about fucking her" he said to make the ice girl mad.

She tried to curse him but she couldnt thanks to the gag in her mouth. She decided that she should just let it happen and maybe she could get back at him one day for this, but all hopes of that were lost when they forced her to beg to be whipped. They gladly oblidged and whiped her until there were welts on her back and ass. She was reduced to almost crying and then was let go to lay there and show up in the mansion to serve her new masters.

-the next day in class-

As Nekonome-sensei finished her lesson Mizore looked at her new masters and they mouthed "come to the mansion tonight"

-later that night in the mansion-

After another dom session they decided to finnally treat her as an equal rather than a slave, and called her over.

"Slave, what do you think of being our almost equal? no more dom sessions and maybe I might let you fuck my mate if you behave." Said the beautiful inner moka.

She thought about it and decided that she would take the oppertunity even if it was a trap witch it could very well be. They led her to a room of her own with everything looking like an ice maidens room at her age at home. She thanked them and settled in adding her own personal touches, namely putting away a few of her toys and clothes and adding ice to the room then lowering the themostat in her room so the ice wouldnt just melt away. She had a lot to do if she was going to win over the right to fuck the man of her dreams, and she wasnt going to waste any time...

Meanwhile in Moka and Tsukune's room they were talking about who else they might encounter at this school when Moka brought up a curious topic.

"Tsukune have you ever met my father?" she asked him after he put her rosary back on.

"I think I have but I would like to meet him if you dont mind." he replied as he changed out of his school clothes to his relaxing clothes.

She then dropped the biggest bombshell she could...

"Tsukune... my father's coming to meet you..."


	10. explanation

So hey guys, sorry about the unreasonably long wait I was in a bad car accedent and in a coma for a few months and have been in recovery for the rest of the time. I will start updating again soon. Thanks for sticking with me! 


End file.
